


An Eye of Ender

by vixenVulpecula



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Ender Eye Au, Ender Eye Ryan, Gavin is the current King, Just Roll With It, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Minecraft, hahaa, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenVulpecula/pseuds/vixenVulpecula
Summary: Chapters are probs gonna be short and sweet.What the fuck is the Ender Eye AU? LET ME TELL YOU...http://samijen.tumblr.com/eeauRead that and then look at her art. Good shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my current hell. I have no idea where I am gonna go with this so if you have any ideas, pop 'em in comments. *distant yelling*

Searing pain coursed through Ryan's body, causing him to fall to his knees and sink his sword into the soft forest floor for support. Even after his dopamine kicked in, the pain wracked at his nervous system.

Ryan put to his right eye and ran into the shaft of an arrow, and blood gushed from his eye socket; the stench of iron and copper reached Ryan's nose.

From behind a nearby tree, he heard bones scraping against each other. He brought his attention to a tall skeleton archer, who was slowly inching towards him, nocking another deadly arrow to its bow.

His adrenaline kicked in, although weak, and gave Ryan enough strength to unhook a splash potion of Instant Damage from the bag at his side and threw it at the monster. The skeleton crumbled on impact, leaving only a few intact bones scattered around Ryan's immediate area.

With the archer dead,  Ryan's adrenaline faded and he collapsed to his side, blacking out, faintly hearing Jack's panicked voice nearby.

 

* * *

 

While Ryan was unconscious, Jack lifted Ryan onto a llama and strapped him down with rope, to keep him from falling off. He grabbed the llama's lead and mounted his horse, steering it to a dirt path before having it trot quickly towards the kingdom, Ryan's horse and llama trailing behind. 

Once a wooden wall could be seen through the trees, Jack's steed broke into a canter, taking a left turn at a fork in the road.

The dirt path lead to a wooden gate, which opened as Jack approached. He and the animals quickly entered the large enclosed area, drawing the attention of Geoff and Jeremy, who exited a workshop to Jack's right as he cut the ropes around Ryan, dragging him off of the llama.

"What happened?!" Geoff cried aloud, running to the newcomers, Jeremy quickly following behind.

"Skeleton. Jeremy, get the medical supplies and meet me in the infirmary. Geoff, put the animals in the sables and join up with Jeremy and I." 

Geoff and Jeremy proceeded without another word, rushing.

Jack stopped walking, throwing Ryan's left arm over his shoulder and grabbing his arm as Ryan became conscious.

"I need you to try and walk with me to the infirmary," Jack said quietly, helping Ryan balance. 

He grunted painfully in reply, trudging forward with Jack's assistance.

 

* * *

 

 Once they reached the infirmary, Ryan collapsed in the nearest medical bed, breaking out in a sweat.

Jeremy rushed moments later, letting the supplies he carried spill out onto a counter. Geoff and Mica entered last, worried looks on their faces.

"Michael and Gavin are with Lindsay in the castle, addressing public matters. Mica knows just as much as they do about this kind of thing," Geoff explained, cringing at Ryan's bloody wound.

Mica didn't hesitate, strapping Ryan's arms and legs to the bed, then grabbing some needles, a bottle of pink liquid, several scalpels, and a jar. 

Jack stepped beside Mica, offering his assistance, which she gladly took. Geoff pulled the curtain around the medical bed for them and stepped into another room.

"Yell if you need us," Jeremy yelled, following Geoff, wincing as Ryan's whimpers turned to screams.

     


End file.
